Silhouette
by Until I Remember My Name
Summary: He said he would come back from us. Why didn't he come back? Well now i'm here and it looks like I won't be leaving for a while now. But I can't let his new friends find out about what I can do. Well, mayb-No. Never. Ever... Welcome to Gabby's world as she deals with the Avengers, Loki, powers, and life. And I don't do summaries. Please read. Reviews will be rewarded with cookies!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The cell is dark and damp, with mildew festering in its corners. Three people, a girl and two males, are held captive here. Loud hissing and clicking is heard from down the dingy hallway outside the cell.

"Hurry Ben, They're coming!" whispers a boy with russet, curly hair that falls into his emerald eyes. His ruffled, sea foam colored wings are barely seen fluttering in the darkness.

The boy hovers over the girl with glowing green hands, countless lacerations cover her back and hips. The wounds begin to heal, leaving lost blood and scars in their wake.

"It's done," Ben whispers to the boy as a gray and violet portal opens in front of him. "Get her over here, quickly!"

The boy nods and picks up his patient. Her wounds are healed fractionally. As his arms slide under her, she cries out in pain.

"Hurry, Ian, I can't keep it open forever!" calls Ben from his position near the portal opening. The sounds in the hallway are much closer now.

"OK," Ian calls back, scrambling over to the portal with his sister in his arms.

"Get in, get out, and don't forget to say that we will be back and to take care of her. Now GO!" says Ben before Ian jumps into the swirling portal with his sister. A few minutes later, Ian jumps back out of the portal without his sister. One more second and the portal and Ben collapse.

Not a second later, the beings making the sound barge in and drag Ben out kicking and shouting. Ian cowers in the corner and mumbles to himself, "The Chitauri can't hurt you now sis." before passing out with exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1

"God damn it Loki! That's the fifth time you've pulled a full house on us!" Tony whines as Loki pulls his winnings toward him with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I can't help it that I win every time. You should work on your poker face."

It has been two years since Loki attacked New York with the Chiutari. Two days later, Thor took Loki back to Asgard to be charged for his crimes.

Three months later, Thor and Loki are back. Loki is to serve his punishment at the Avengers tower until further notice. Tony made him stay in the Green Room.

Six months go by before Loki is trusted to be out of his cell, but only if an avenger is in the room too. Loki still won't talk to them.

Another six months and Loki finally talked to the team, but not Bruce. Loki was scared of Bruce.

Two months later Bruce confronted Loki and told him that Hulk only comes out when he's angry. Loki isn't scared anymore.

One month after that and Loki finally called Thor his brother. Thor celebrated by throwing a pop tart feast. Clint ate too much and got sick. Oops.

Three months to go to present day. Loki fought for the first time with the Avengers to defeat Doctor Doom. Loki ate shawarma with the team. It felt good to have a family again . . .

Present day and a gray and violet portal opened in the living room after Loki beats the team at poker. He has won with a full house for the fifth time that day.

"What the fuck is that!?" Shouts Clint as the team and Loki draw their weapons. Thor with Mjiourn, Natasha and her guns, Clint with his bow and arrows, Steve grabs his shield, Tony's suit comes out of the wall and wraps around him, Loki materialized his throwing knives. Bruce stands behind the team, not wanting to get involved unless needed.

Five seconds later, a tall boy with short, curly hair, gladiator armor, a belt full of pouches, and a pair of large, sea foam colored wings steps out, carrying a girl in his arms. The girl has long, matted, black hair, torn jeans, bare feet, and a tattered, blue t-shirt. The girl is covered in blood.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Steve calls to the boy in his Captain America voice.

"Short and sweet, as always Capsicle." Tony smirks at the captain.

"Good lord, be quiet Tony." Steve retorts with a deep sigh, pinching the bridge to his nose.

The boy ignores their bickering in favor of putting the girl face down on the couch farthest away from the group. The boy takes out a razor sharp claw from one of his pouches. The claw is a bright turquoise color and looks to be from a large animal. The girl lets out a whimper of pain as the back of her shirt is cut open by the boy. Quiet gasps of shock could be heard throughout the group once they see her back.

"What is he doing?" Clint whispers to Natasha. She shrugs but keeps her weapons trained on the pair. They had grown closer over the years, but still had yet to admit they have feelings for each other.

"A better question would be 'How did she get like that?'" Tony hisses to them, eyes wide in disbelief, as the boy holds his hands over her wounds, muttering soothing words to the girl. His hands begin to glow a deep emerald color as her wounds begin to heal at a brisk pace.

"Since when did you Midgardians possess wings, healing powers, and the ability to open portals?" Thor whisper shouted. In the two years he has stayed here, he has yet to stop speaking like a Shakespearean actor. Although he _has_ gotten better.

Bruce steps forward a bit in fascination. "How is that possible?" He mutters to himself, while the girls wounds finish healing, leaving behind marred skin.

The team tenses as the boy stands up suddenly. He turns to them and looks them over with a cynical gaze. Finally, his eyes come to rest on Loki. They stay there for a second longer than the rest of the team. He then speaks for the first time since arriving.

"I am Ian and this is my sister, Gabriela." The boy, Ian, speaks with a slightly British sounding accent. "Please take good care of her. I will come back for her. If I find that she is not cared for properly. . . Well, what is that Midgardian saying? Ah, yes, it won't be pretty." With that he turned and walked back through the portal. It closes immediately after he disappears.

Everyone relaxes a little once the portal disappears. They were still tense, but more at ease once they knew there wouldn't be any more visitors that day. Now to deal with the girl, Gabriela. They turn to the girl now on the couch.

"Who wants to tell Fury?" asks Steve.

"Now hold on Capsicle, why don't we just keep her here for a while to show that she isn't hostile? Knowing Fury he probably won't 'care for her properly'." Tony impersonates the boy speaking with a terrible accent, while his Iron Man suit retreats back into the wall. "Besides," he adds, getting himself a glass of whiskey, "he'll most likely want her for testing considering what her brother looks like and can do."

"I agree, Man of Iron," boomed Thor, "she also might be a good addition to the team." At this Thor gets a few strange looks, "If, of course, she is fit for it." He corrects hastily.

"Yeah, OK, I'll agree to that. But how do we know she won't attack us when she wakes up?" Clint asks walking over to where the girl was currently sleeping after being healed. "I mean, if I woke up in a different place from where I passed out, I would lash out too. Tasha? What do you think?"

Natasha stares at the girl for a second or two before speaking, "I think," she says, devoid of emotion, "that she should stay here. But, if she shows any hostile behavior after getting to know us and some of our more, abrasive sides, that she should be put in the Green Room."

Tony rolls his eyes with a scoff. The Green Room was built in the tower after Bruce agreed to Tony's offer to stay at the tower. It's an angry Bruce proof room in the lowest level basement in the tower. Of course, it hasn't been used yet due to Bruce's grip on the Hulk, or the Other Guy as he so _fondly_ refers to him as.

"Well," Bruce claps he hands together, "I think that if she is going to be staying here that she needs her own room. Jarvis?"

"The room will be done in an hour, Dr. Banner." Jarvis responds almost immediately, "Also a spare outfit has been placed in the room for Miss Gabriela."

"Thank you Jarvis." Bruce responds while gently looking over her back. "It's incredible. He must emit radiation at a level that accelerates the cells healing rate beyond 6000 times." After Bruce checks her back, he starts to patter on to Tony, who seemed to understand his babble, even going so far as to inject his own thoughts on the topic.

While everyone moved off into separate conversations, Loki still stood where he had been before the boy, Ian, had left. Thor notices this and moves to stand with Loki, who has on his face, an unreadable mask.

"Are you quite alright, brother?" Thor mutters to Loki.

Loki hesitated for a second before answering, "It would seem," he says loud enough for everyone to hear, "that our guest is waking up." He gestures towards Gabriela, who is stirring awake.

Everyone turns to watch as her eyes blink open to reveal a set of bright cyan eyes. She has a roundish face, a petite nose, and a pair of light pink lips. The girl blinks owlishly as she sits upright and holds her shirt to her body. Her eyes roam the room with the same cynical glare as her brother. Confusion crosses her features as she processes where exactly she is. And just like her brother, her eyes are drawn to a certain god of mischief. Realization dawns on her face before she speaks.

"Loki?"

Please R&R! Flames will be used for s'mores. Oh, and i don't own anything except for Miss Gabriela!


End file.
